The Social Science Core is composed of investigators representing multiple social science disciplines that can contribute to individual study designs and analyses to better understand racial disparities. The core seeks to build a foundation of knowledge that goes beyond the individual projects by building a multi-disciplinary behavioral model that is comprehensive and generalizable enough to serve as the theoretical basis for a wide variety of future studies; identifying mutable factors to serve as the basis for future intervention studies; developing the social science skills of the Center Investigators; and fostering collaborative research relationships between the social scientists and other Center investigators that will extend beyond the life of the Center.